


From ice to darkness

by morgansoul



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Apuestas sobre cuando se darán cuenta, Dimity Cupid Drill, F/F, Hecate is so depressed, Pippa Pent-angel, Pippa is jealous, Post Season 3, They both are useless lesbians, magic vincle, the worst witch - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgansoul/pseuds/morgansoul
Summary: Hecate ha pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos años, pero ahora tiene a Pippa para ayudarla, incluso sin necesitar llamarla ella siempre va a estar ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla.





	From ice to darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Siento no haber podido actualizar el fic de Panadería Pentangle, pero es lo que tienen los exámenes y la universidad. Prometo dedicarme a tope a esa historia en cuanto tenga un hueco.
> 
> Os dejo esto por aquí que he ido escribiendo a ratos, espero que os guste. Es una especie de explicación de por qué Pippa no ha estado esta temporada, por qué no ha ayudado a Hecate o cómo pienso que podría haber reaccionado al incidente de la piedra. Hay una pequeña mención a autolesión al final.
> 
> Estoy trabajando en la traducción al inglés, pero puede que me lleve un tiempo tenerla. Todos los errores son míos, no ha habido revisión.

Para Pippa, aquel curso había sido el más largo en todos los años que había pasado como directora. El Consejo había realizado al menos tres inspecciones bajo el argumento de que no confiaban en la magia moderna, antes de las vacaciones de Yule la gran mayoría de los alumnos y parte del profesorado habían sido víctimas de una epidemia de gripe de dragón y a mitad del segundo semestre, dos alumnos de tercer curso habían decidido que dar vida a las escobas de toda la academia era una buena forma de impresionar a sus compañeros.

Pippa había estado tan ocupada con su academia y los diferentes problemas que afrontaba que sus conversaciones con Hecate habían pasado de un mínimo de una a la semana a, con suerte, una al mes. La última vez que habían hablado, había sido dos meses atrás.

En cierto modo, la rubia se reprendía a sí misma por haber permitido que el contacto que tanto le había costado recuperar con su mejor amiga se viese casi anulado por sus obligaciones. Sin duda había estado ocupada y los niños iban primero, pero algo en su interior se rompía cada vez que la semana acababa y se daba cuenta de que en esa tampoco había hablado con Hecate. Sin embargo, cuando hablaba con ella sentía como si toda una eternidad de espera fuese un precio aceptable que pagar solo por unos minutos de conversación.

Hecate Hardbroom siempre había sido su lugar seguro, al menos antes de que decidiese distanciarse repentinamente. La bruja no lograba entender cómo ni por qué, pero desde el momento en que conoció a la morena supo que tenía algo especial, algo que la atraía como un imán y a lo que ella misma no pensaba resistirse. Los años de separación la hicieron darse cuenta de lo que podía ser ese algo; el dolor que sintió cuando su amiga se alejó le enseñó lo que hasta entonces había estado oculto a su vista. Pippa había pasado años enamorada de su mejor amiga, pero no había sido capaz de verlo hasta que esta se distanció y, con ello, le rompió el corazón. Aunque la rubia pensase que lo había superado, que aquel tiempo de odio, comentarios mordaces y lejanía había servido para hacerla olvidar, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Hecate, o escuchaba su voz, o veía su sonrisa, o percibía aquel suave aroma a vainilla… Era entonces cuando la bruja se daba cuenta de que seguía tan enamorada de la morena como hacía tres décadas.

Pippa había comenzado a pensar que su amiga estaba interesada. Había sido a mitad del curso anterior, un año después de haberse reconciliado, cuando Hecate había comenzado a bajar sus defensas poco a poco; de no haber sido por el incidente y el malentendido sobre la dirección de Cackle’s, puede que ni siquiera las hubiese vuelto a levantar. Pero para la bruja rosa, no había sido tan difícil como la primera vez el volver a bajarlas, lentamente, con cuidado, sin forzar a su amiga.

El pensamiento de que estaba consiguiendo recuperar a su Hiccup se volvió determinante cuando visitó la academia Cackle unos días después de Halloween, fiel a su partida semanal de ajedrez —algo que en aquel momento parecía lejano y casi una fantasía, puede que ni recordase cómo jugar ya.

 

* * *

 

 

_El incidente sobre la Piedra Fundadora se extendió rápidamente entre las academias y los medios de prensa mágica. Nadie hablaba sobre los culpables, pero sí sobre una pequeña heroína que había dado con la respuesta para revivir la piedra y salvar la academia._

_En ningún medio hablaban sobre brujas atrapadas en hielo, sobre la mujer ordinaria que sacó a una de él o sobre la profesora de arte que fue juzgada justo tras el incidente. Todo aquello quedó silenciado entre las paredes de la academia y las del Consejo._

_Pero Pippa lo intuyó. Tuvo un mal presentimiento el día de Halloween, pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella parecía congelarse, como si una parte de ella lo estuviese haciendo. Pero era imposible, llevaba una sudadera rosa y se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea encendida en su habitación. Además, una voz en su cabeza le decía que algo iba mal las dos primeras veces que Hecate no cogió su llamada y ni siquiera aparecía en el área del espejo. Aquella noche el frío no abandonó el cuerpo de Pippa y sus sueños estuvieron poblados de pesadillas en las que se congelaba completamente. Cuando la noticia se extendió, la bruja hizo todos los arreglos necesarios para tomarse libre el día siguiente._

_Nada más desmontar su escoba en la parte más cercana a las habitaciones de los profesores, Pippa hizo que tanto esta como su capa se desvaneciesen antes de dirigirse al interior del castillo. Quizá de haber pensado un poco, se habría dirigido al despacho de la bruja morena, pero, dejándose llevar por su instinto, acabó parada frente a la puerta de su habitación. Pippa alzó la mano y sus nudillos, todavía enfundados en guantes rosas, golpearon la oscura madera de la puerta. No hubo respuesta, lo que hizo que la rubia se cuestionase si su amiga no estaría dando clases o en su despacho trabajando, ella siempre estaba trabajando._

_Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rostro que Pippa esperaba ver no fue el que apareció frente a ella. Fue miss Drill quien abrió la puerta y quien le dedicó una amable sonrisa a Pippa antes de salir y cerrar tras ella, sin darle oportunidad de entrar u observar un mínimo atisbo de la habitación de Hecate._

_— Necesita descansar, órdenes de miss Cackle. —Dijo la bruja, a modo de explicación.— Acabo de dejarle un cuenco de sopa, pero no creo que ni siquiera eso logre hacerla entrar en calor… Con las niñas parece haber funcionado el enviarlas a casa, con miss Cackle una taza de té y una larga conversación frente a la chimenea, pero con ella... No tenemos ni idea._

_— Miss Drill…_

_— ¿Sí?_

_— No tengo ni idea de sobre qué me está hablando. —Confesó la rubia, apoyándose de forma leve en la pared junto a la puerta._

_— ¿No la tiene?_

_— No, no la tengo. —Frunció el ceño, con clara confusión._

_— ¿Y qué hace aquí entonces?_

_— Yo… Visitar a miss Hardbroom, como todas las semanas… Los jueves quedamos para jugar al ajedrez y tomar el té. Además… Tuve un mal presentimiento el otro día y estaba preocupada porque desde entonces no consigo que responda a mis llamadas._

_— Oh, eso es curioso… Verá, se debe a lo que pasó con la piedra, algunas niñas, miss Cackle y miss Hardbroom fueron alcanzadas por el hielo, todas siguen intentando recuperarse de… —Pero sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra más, con expresión alarmada y un nudo en la garganta fruto de su preocupación, Pippa empujó la puerta y entró en la habitación de Hecate, dejando a una boquiabierta miss Drill detrás._

_Viendo que Hecate no se encontraba en la salita en la que estaban la chimenea, su escritorio y una gran pila de papeles, un sillón, un sofá y una mesa, Pippa decidió avanzar a la siguiente estancia de las cámaras de su amiga, encontrándose entonces en su dormitorio._

_La imagen que vio ante ella era descorazonadora y adorable a la vez. Hecate se estaba incorporando, temblando y con el cabello ligeramente despeinado, mientras le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda hasta la cintura; estaba pálida, con claras ojeras y estaba enterrada bajo al menos cinco mantas y varias capas de ropa._

_— S-siento no haber p-podido recibirte. S-sentí tu magia, p-pero no me encuentro m-muy bien… O-olvidé avisarte p-para cancelar la p-partida de hoy. —Abrazándose a sí misma, la morena respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de dejar de temblar de los pies a la cabeza._

_— No tienes nada que sentir, Hiccup. —Los ojos de la rubia evidenciaban su preocupación, la cual no hizo más que aumentar cuando su amiga reconoció no estar bien. Hecate nunca reconocía que se encontraba mal, así que debía ser grave.— Miss Drill me acaba de contar lo que pasó… De haberlo sabido habría venido antes. —Sin esperar permiso, Pippa se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió una de sus manos, dejándola sobre la pierna de su amiga, con la palma hacia arriba, a la espera de que le diese la mano.— ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? Dimity te ha traído un cuenco de sopa caliente…_

_— N-no creo que pueda c-comer… —Le llevó varios segundos, pero finalmente dejó que una de sus manos se despegase de su cuerpo y fuese a parar sobre la de Pippa._

_La rubia soltó un pequeño grito al sentir lo fría que estaba la mano de Hecate y no tardó en envolverla entre las suyas, esperando darle algo de calor. La respiración de la profesora de pociones pareció relajarse un poco durante un par de segundos, pero los temblores no tardaron en volver a apoderarse de su cuerpo._

_— Aunque no puedas comer, necesitas hacerlo… Algo caliente te hará bien. —Pippa había notado aquel sutil cambio en el cuerpo de la contraria, en parte porque siempre se fijaba en los detalles, en parte porque con Hecate cerca nunca podía mirar a otro lado que no fuese ella. Antes de que la bruja pudiese quejarse o resistirse, Pippa aprovechó que tenía la mano ajena apresada entre las suyas para tirar de esta y acercar a la morena, rodeándola con sus brazos y envolviéndola en un cuidadoso y cariñoso abrazo.— Por Morgana, Hiccup, estás helada… —Susurró contra su hombro y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, respirando hondo contra su piel._

_Pippa no estaba segura de si su corazón se había parado o de si iba tan rápido que ni lo sentía, pero esperaba ser la única en darse cuenta de ello. Sobre todo, en el momento en el que Hecate decidió corresponder el abrazo y llevó sus manos a la espalda de la bruja, posándolas sobre la tela rosa. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Pippa al sentir los fríos dedos de Hecate allí, aunque una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios cuando la sintió dejar de temblar tan violentamente. Desde que había llegado a la academia ese día, se había estado dejando guiar por impulsos, también al abrazar a Hecate. Algo en su interior le decía que ayudaría a su amiga, pero la bruja no comprendía por qué lo haría._

_Aun así, Pippa llevó una mano hasta la mejilla de la morena y la acarició suavemente, tras lo que le colocó un mechón de cabello azabache tras su oreja. Podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hecate iba cogiendo temperatura poco a poco, del mismo modo que los temblores iban reduciéndose hasta desaparecer._

_— Creo que… Ese té... Me… Me gustaría… —La voz de Hecate estaba ronca y sonaba bastante tímida e insegura, como siempre que tenía a la otra bruja tan cerca. Pero la más alta no hizo un solo movimiento para soltar a su amiga y facilitarle la tarea._

_— Me alegra oír eso, aunque debo añadir al menos una galleta o un sándwich al trato. —Susurró la rubia, todavía con el rostro enterrado en el hombro ajeno.— Aunque no pensé que un abrazo mío pudiese calentarte tanto._

_Nada más la última palabra salió de sus labios, Pippa se dio cuenta de lo mal que aquello había podido sonar y de lo fáciles de malinterpretar que habían sido sus palabras. La bruja notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían y volvían rojas completamente, repentinamente acalorada. Al parecer, aquello también le había pasado a Hecate, quien había sacado aquel segundo pensamiento de lo que la mujer había dicho._  
_— Yo… Voy a por ese té. —Pippa se movió lo suficiente para soltar a la bruja y hacer un amago de ponerse en pie, aunque se detuvo al sentir unos dedos, todavía algo fríos, enroscarse en su muñeca._

_— No… Por favor, quédate conmigo. —Por primera vez en años, la voz de Hecate sonaba tan vulnerable y rota como la de la niña que había llegado a Cackle’s sin conocer a nadie y había sufrido todo tipo de bullying por parte de sus compañeras. Con un breve asentimiento, Pippa volvió a abrazarse a su amiga.— Gracias…_

_— No tienes nada que agradecer, Hiccup. Estoy aquí y estaré siempre, no pienso irme, ni siquiera aunque intentes echarme o alejarme de nuevo. Esta vez me quedaré para siempre y ni tú ni tu cabezonería me lo vais a impedir, ¿queda claro?_

_— Sí, Pipsqueak. —Fue un susurro, pero la rubia pudo sentir la sonrisa de Hecate en él mientras volvía a esconder la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello._

_— Bien, porque eso significa que vas a ver La bruja viste de Prada conmigo._

_Había llegado a Cackle’s por la tarde, mas no fue hasta el mediodía del día siguiente que se marchó de la academia. Ni ella ni Hecate se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta pasada la medianoche, por lo que la morena insistió en que era una mala idea volar de vuelta a Pentangle’s a aquella hora._

_Pippa, teniendo que darle la razón, aceptó el ofrecimiento de quedarse a dormir allí. Hecate transformó el sofá de la habitación que conectaba su dormitorio con el pasillo de la academia para transformarlo en una cama, facilitándole así algo de intimidad a la rubia, antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la puerta. La rubia se dio cuenta de que, en lugar de cerrarla, la había dejado entreabierta. Eso le produjo una sensación de calidez, del mismo modo que cierta preocupación; sabía que Hecate no estaba tan bien como se había esforzado en aparentar desde que habían tomado té y visto la película propuesta por Pippa._

_Ambas se despidieron con un “buenas noches” seguido de sus respectivos apodos y se fueron a dormir. Mientras que a la directora de Pentangle’s le costó conciliar el sueño, incapaz de dejar a un lado la preocupación que sentía por la mujer que amaba, Hecate fue entrando y saliendo de un sueño ligero a otro, atormentada por las pesadillas, hasta que finalmente se despertó de una con un grito de terror. Sus cámaras estaban insonorizadas, por lo que nadie fuera de ellas podría oír nada, pero sí alguien que ya se encontraba allí._

_De un salto y medio dormida, Pippa se levantó y corrió hacia el dormitorio de la morena, buscando su figura en la oscuridad. Con un gesto encendió una suave luz y luego se dirigió hasta la cama, contemplando a una agitada Hecate. No dijo nada por un momento, no hasta que se hubo subido a la cama y metido bajo las mantas en el lado libre frente a la bruja, no hasta que la tuvo entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su pelo, esperando relajarla. Que ella supiera, nadie salvo Hecate tocaba las hebras azabaches, que dejase que ella lo hiciera era reconfortante e incluso dejaba cierta sensación de tranquilidad en la rubia._

_— Yo tampoco podía dormir, estaba leyendo algunas cosas curiosas sobre el hielo mágico. —La voz de Pippa era suave y cálida, mantenía un volumen bajo, suficiente para hacer que Hecate se relajase un poco más y comenzase a tomar aire de forma medida._

_— ¿Y qué ponía en lo que leías? —Un hilo de voz abandonó los pálidos labios, impregnado con curiosidad, aunque carente de fuerza para más._

_— Muchas cosas, la verdad. Hay muchos estudios y teorías al respecto, pero nadie ha dado con una clave o una cura para los efectos que deja cuando desaparece. Sin embargo, una de las teorías me llamó la atención, decía que hacer algo que ocupe un lugar cercano al corazón de la bruja que lo ha sufrido puede llegar a curar las secuelas. —Las palabras de Pippa sonaban casi a pregunta, pero Hecate no dijo nada al respecto, solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Sintiendo que algo comenzaba a romperse en su interior, Pippa continuó hablando, consciente de que era lo que más estaba ayudando a Hecate en aquel momento.— Pero como ya he dicho, son solo teorías. Como las que hay sobre las hadas del bosque que rodean la academia o sobre el unicornio que habita en el valle, al otro lado de la academia._

 

* * *

  
El recuerdo de aquella noche siempre hacía sonreír a Pippa. Aunque recuerdos eran prácticamente todo a lo que había podido agarrarse a los dos últimos meses… Bueno, recuerdos y una carta que Hecate le escribió y que leía cada vez que una extraña sensación de ansiedad, dolor y tristeza hacían que se despertase cada madrugada. La bruja no sabía de dónde salían aquellas emociones, ni por qué estaban allí, pero sí sabía que no la dejarían dormir hasta pasadas varias horas, cuando se hubiese quedado sin lágrimas y sus ojos estuviesen demasiado cansados como para seguir abiertos.

 

* * *

  
Pero ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que había terminado el curso, no quedaba ni un alumno en la academia, o al menos ninguno que tuviese un lugar al que volver. Pippa había hablado con su subdirectora y un par de profesores, quienes accedieron de buen grado a hacerse cargo de la academia y los niños que quedaban por al menos una semana. La bruja no les había dicho a dónde se dirigía, pero para todo el personal de la escuela era tan obvio que ni siquiera les hacía falta preguntarle al respecto. Lillian Hearthstone, su subdirectora, había sido la primera en inaugurar la tabla de apuestas sobre cuánto tardarían ambas brujas en confesar sus sentimientos y estar juntas, con el paso del tiempo, casi todo el personal de la academia se había sumado a la competición y habían añadido más apuestas como “cuántas excusas usaría Pippa para ir a visitarla”, “cuánto tiempo sería capaz de estar sin ir a verla”, “cuánto tardaría en reconocer en voz alta que sentía algo por Hecate”. Para suerte o desgracia de las dos brujas, en aquella tabla de apuestas también estaba incluido el personal de Cackle’s y por el momento era Miss Drill quien más victorias y puntos acumulaba; todo ello, claro, sin que ni Pippa ni Hecate se enterasen.

Nada más poner los pies en el césped de la entrada de la academia, Pippa sintió una magia desconocida a su alrededor, envolviéndola y desvaneciéndola del patio; la bruja estaba acostumbrada a que Hecate hiciese eso, incluso le parecía algo agradable y bonito, que demostraba que siempre estaba atenta a su llegada, pero esa no era la magia de la morena. Cuando apareció en el despacho de Ada Cackle, su escoba y su capa de viaje habían desaparecido, al igual que su sombrero. La bruja llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una cola que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos a modo de flequillo, su vestido rosa era tan ajustado como siempre, aunque de una tela algo más fresca dado que estaban en verano. Aun así, lo más destacable era su expresión de confusión y sorpresa; algo que, a diferencia de las leves sombras bajo sus ojos, no podía ocultar con maquillaje.

Ante ella se encontraban Ada, sentada tras su escritorio y con una grave mueca de preocupación, y Dimity, quien no dejaba de andar de un lado hacia otro, nerviosa. Toda la academia tenía un aire extraño e inquietante, seguramente a causa de la ausencia de los niños, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser si no? Aunque eso no explicaba el estado de las dos mujeres ante ella, ni por qué había sido invocada allí.

— Íbamos a llamarte… Bueno, yo iba a hacerlo, Miss Cackle dijo que era mejor esperar, que estarías ocupada… —A la profesora de educación física parecía faltarle el aliento, pero Pippa dedujo que estaba bastante ansiosa por algo.

— Lamento mucho haberla traído aquí sin permiso, Miss Pentangle, pero las guardas avisaron de su llegada y necesitamos su ayuda. Bienhallada sea. —La más baja se llevó una mano a la frente, nunca perdiendo la compostura.

— No se preocupe, Miss Cackle… —Tras decir aquello imitó el gesto de la mujer y llevó sus ojos a la morena.— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿En qué puedo ayudar? ¿Dónde está Hecate?

Las dos brujas se miraron entre ellas, en silencio, sin contestar. Ada se puso en pie y recorrió la habitación hasta llegar a una mesita, sobre la que había una tetera con varias tazas. Sirvió té en tres de ellas, casi obligando así a la otra profesora a contestar a aquellas preguntas.

— Verás, Pippa… Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente… —La mujer se acercó hasta quedar junto a la rubia y tomó su mano, rehuyendo su mirada.— Hace poco Indigo Moon volvió… Fue mucho para ella, no estaba bien…

— ¿Indigo Moon? —Sin dejar terminar a Dimity, Pippa pronunció el nombre de la niña con rabia. Desconocía lo que había pasado, pero sí sabía tres cosas con total seguridad: que era la persona por la cuál Hecate dejó de prestarle toda su atención, que desapareció de un momento a otro y eso destrozó a su mejor amiga, y que desde que se había marchado, su mejor amiga no había vuelto a ser la misma, había cambiado, se había apagado y finalmente dejó de hablarle a ella sin ningún motivo. Además de estar celosa, Pippa tenía un gran resentimiento hacia aquella bruja por haberle hecho daño a la persona que quería.

— Oh… ¿Así que sabes sobre ella? —Dimity sonaba algo sorprendida, pues cuando Ada le había contado la historia, le había dado a entender que nadie, salvo la propia Hecate, Mrs Cackle, el Gran Mago, el personal de la academia por aquel entonces, y ella misma sabían lo que había pasado.— En ese caso eso nos ahorra tiempo… La cosa es que llevamos días sin saber nada de ella y estamos preocupadas.

— Seguro que está con Indigo, tampoco tenéis que preocuparos por ella. —La rubia emitió aquello en un murmullo furioso. Se había hecho ilusiones en vano, sabía que no debería, pero había llegado a pensar que quizá tenía alguna oportunidad con Hecate.

— Lo dudo mucho, Miss Moon está igual de preocupada que nosotras. —Esta vez fue Ada quien intervino, casi como si estuviese leyendo la mente de la otra directora.— Hace cuatro días que Hecate se encerró en su habitación, no contesta cuando le hablamos, creemos que ha hecho desaparecer cualquier cristal y por eso tampoco podemos llamarla, la puerta está sellada mágicamente... Ni siquiera podemos enviarle comida con magia… —Ahora que Pippa estaba en silencio y comenzaba a entender la gravedad de la situación, Miss Cackle aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar.— Pensábamos… Creemos que si alguien puede llegar a ella es usted, Miss Pentangle. ¿Podríamos pedirle el favor de que lo intentase? Estamos todos muy preocupados por ella… —Su voz se cortó cuando su maglet sonó, sin dudar un segundo en tomarla y leer el mensaje.— Mildred Hubble de nuevo…

— Seguramente se estén turnando todas… ¿Quiere que le conteste yo?

— No, no, yo lo haré… Como decía, todos en la academia estamos preocupados por ella, después de todo lo que pasó, no es para menos…

— Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, Miss Cackle. —Nada más escuchar la situación en la que se encontraban realmente, Pippa sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Hecate, por hacer que estuviese bien. Le dedicó una mirada significativa a ambas brujas, esperando a que asintieran antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ella y se encontró sola en el pasillo, la rubia respiró hondo y se apoyó contra la pared, necesitando unos segundos para asimilar todo lo que le habían contado. Si quería ayudar a su mejor amiga, necesitaba dejar a un lado aquellos estúpidos celos que tenía de Indigo Moon… Por muy guapa o interesante que pudiese ser, por mucho que hubiese mejorado con la edad… Ni siquiera sabía cómo era, pero que Hecate estuviese mal por su culpa, de nuevo… No iba a permitirlo.

Pippa se separó de la pared y comenzó a recorrer los laberínticos pasillos de Cackle’s, en dirección al ala del profesorado. A cada paso que daba, la velocidad aumentaba, aunque nunca llegó a correr; el corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se le fuese a salir del pecho en cualquier momento, pero la bruja de cabello oscuro nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos, estaba muy preocupada por ella.

Fue en el momento que giró la esquina que un cuerpo algo más pequeño que el suyo impactó contra ella, haciéndola tambalear y casi caerse. La alumna tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Pippa para no caer ella, aunque la soltó rápidamente al darse cuenta. Por mucho que los profesores le hubiesen dicho que estaba prohibido correr por los pasillos, las reglas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

— Mier-coles… Perdone, no la había visto… ¡Pero no iba corriendo, lo prometo! —La joven de piel morena y cabello negro sonaba bastante arrepentida y nerviosa, parecía preocupada.

— No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, cielo, todos tenemos accidentes, además, ha sido mi culpa, yo sí que iba corriendo. —La rubia le guiñó un ojo a la menor y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, antes de posar una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.— ¿Estás bien? Espero no haberte hecho daño.

— Sí… Bueno no, pero no es por esto… Aun así, lo siento mucho Miss… —La menor alzó ambas cejas, preguntando silenciosamente por la identidad de la contraria.

— Pentangle, Pippa Pentangle. —Se llevó una mano a la frente, sin perder aquella sonrisa que enmascaraba la tormenta que había desatada en su interior.

— No me jo-robes… —La niña abrió los ojos como platos, observando a la contraria de arriba a abajo, haciendo lo posible por controlar su vocabulario. Era la primera vez que se veían en toda su vida, pero ahora Indigo entendía muchas cosas.— Tenía razón cuando decía que eras espectacular y que cualquiera se podía pasar horas mirándote… —Murmuró para sí misma la menor, antes de sonreír un poco y alzar una mano, algo más relajada. Mildred le había dicho que cuando Miss Pentangle aparecía, Joy se volvía mucho más feliz y menos… Miss Hardbroom. Además, su amiga se pasaba todo el tiempo hablando de ella y con razón.— Tengo que hacer una llamada, mucha suerte, ¡nos vemos!

— Espera, ¿qué…?

Pero ya se había ido, dejando a una sonrojada y confusa Pippa. ¿Quién era aquella niña y por qué le había dicho aquello? Negó suavemente, disipando aquellos pensamientos de su mente antes de retomar su camino. Le quedaban pocos metros para llegar a las cámaras de Hecate, pero podía sentir perfectamente cómo la espiral de emociones que había sentido esos últimos meses se intensificaba y presentaba ante ella. Ahora, percibiendo la magia moverse a su alrededor, Pippa comenzaba a pensar que quizá no eran sus sentimientos los que la habían estado atormentando, después de todo.

 

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, los dedos de Pippa se encontraban sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo estaban girando para abrirla. La bruja sintió una magia familiar enroscándose en su muñeca antes de recorrerla de los pies a la cabeza, reconfortándola en cierto modo. Sabía que Hecate era poderosa, que tendría muchas barreras y guardas colocadas, que nadie había conseguido entrar, pero tras aquella especie de contacto, la puerta se abrió como cualquier puerta normal. Pippa atravesó el umbral sin ningún problema, sin encontrar ninguna resistencia o hechizo preparado. Cerró tras de sí y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba sumamente oscuro hasta el punto de que no veía nada más que negrura a su alrededor. Alzó una mano para abrir con un solo gesto las cortinas y las ventanas. Estaba claro que hacía días que nadie entraba ni salía de allí, que había estado todo cerrado, apagado, triste y silencioso.

Pippa avanzó con tranquilidad, en silencio, hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga. Esta vez sí llamó con suavidad, dejando que sus nudillos repiquetearan sobre la madera de la puerta un par de veces. No obtuvo respuesta, pero podía sentir la magia de Hecate al otro lado de forma tan clara como si la estuviese viendo en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Hiccup?

Nuevamente, nadie respondió. Pippa no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que llevó su mano de nuevo a la manilla de la puerta y la abrió con cuidado y de forma lenta. En el interior de la habitación, de nuevo no había nada más que oscuridad. Consciente del fuerte cambio que podría suponer para la bruja si repetía las acciones de la estancia anterior, Pippa invocó una suave llama frente a ella, suficiente como para permitirle distinguir algunas formas frente a ella cuando cerró la puerta. La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, muebles y cristales rotos, algunas cosas incendiadas, astillas por el suelo… Eran pruebas más que suficientes como para demostrar que mezclar magia y sentimientos nunca salía bien, que no se podía controlar aquella mezcla.

Hecate se encontraba en la cama tumbada, cubierta por mantas y en silencio. Su respiración era regular y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma lenta; estaba viva, algo que Pippa agradecía infinitamente. Parecía dormida, así que la bruja se acercó con cuidado a la cama, mientras dejaba que su magia se moviese por la habitación, ordenándola, abriendo con suma lentitud una de las cortinas. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, suficiente para hacer que los ojos de la morena se abriesen con sobre salto. La profesora de pociones tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, parpadeando un par de veces para lograr enfocar la figura frente a ella; una vez lo consiguió, la observó en silencio, con expresión neutra y mirada perdida.

— ¿Hiccup?

Hecate llevó su mirada a los ojos color café de su amiga como única respuesta. Fue entonces cuando Pippa se dio cuenta de lo cansados y tristes que parecían, del dolor que reflejaban. La directora de Pentangle’s llevó su diestra a la mejilla de la otra bruja y dejó una suave caricia sobre ella, sus dedos a duras penas rozando la pálida piel. Observó como solo con aquel gesto el labio inferior de su amiga comenzaba a temblar, sus ojos a humedecerse y su magia a agitarse. No necesitó nada más para inclinarse hacia delante y envolver a Hecate entre sus brazos, debería haber hecho eso desde el primer momento, pero era consciente de lo reacia que era su amiga al contacto físico.

— Sea lo que sea estoy aquí, te tengo. —Su dulce voz salió en un susurro contra el cabello oscuro de la bruja, quien en lugar de abrazarla había optado por acurrucarse contra ella, pegándose todo lo posible.

El rostro de Hecate se encontraba escondido contra el hombro de la bruja rosa, sus manos agarraban débilmente la tela rosa a la altura del abdomen, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro, todo su cuerpo temblaba con cada sollozo, aunque las lágrimas que derramaban se podían contar fácilmente. Hasta donde Pippa sabía, Hecate llevaba días sin comer ni beber nada, probablemente incluso más, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo su la bruja reaccionaba ante cierto tipo de situaciones; era un milagro que estuviese consciente.

— Voy a traerte algo de beber y de comer, ¿vale? Estás muy débil. —Dejó una caricia sobre la espalda de la mujer, con ternura, mientras su voz seguía siendo tan dulce y cariñosa como era siempre con Hecate.

— No. —Fue una mezcla entre un quejido y una súplica. Con la garganta destrozada por llorar y gritar, entre pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad, Hecate no podía hacer mucho más, aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo al decir lo siguiente.— No me dejes…

— No lo haré, Hecate, nunca. —Para reafirmar sus palabras, dejó un beso sobre su frente.— Avisaré a Dimity entonces… Dime qué más necesitas, cualquier cosa.

Esta vez, la morena permaneció en silencio, quieta entre los brazos de la rubia. Lo único que necesitaba ya lo tenía, más o menos, y pensaba aferrarse a la promesa de que no iba a dejarla. Hecate cerró los ojos y susurró algo, pero Pippa no logró oírlo. Iba a preguntarle qué había dicho cuando notó que la respiración de la profesora de pociones volvía a ser medianamente regular. Dado que no podía hacer mucho más, Pippa optó por buscar una posición más cómoda y tumbarse en la cama, manteniendo un agarre firme en torno al cuerpo de la mujer.

Esperó unos minutos más, antes de invocar su propio espejo de viaje.

— Dimity Drill.

El espejo emitió una suave vibración antes de establecer contacto con el espejo más cercano a la morena, quien, para alivio de Pippa, no tardó ni diez segundos en responder. La rubia trató de ladear el espejo para que, aun en la escasez de luz, solo se la viese a ella y lo único reconocible de Hecate fuese parte de su pelo.

— Veo que te ha dejado entrar, supongo que siempre tuvo un tipo definido. —La mujer intentó bromear e incluso le guiñó un ojo, pero la preocupación no llegó a abandonar su rostro.— Dime que está viva…

— Está viva, Dimity, tranquila. Probablemente lleve más tiempo sin comer del que pensamos, está débil y casi no tiene fuerzas. ¿Te importaría traer algo de comer? No quiero dejarla sola… Si pudieses traer té sería maravilloso.

— Cuenta con ello, Pippa. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?

— No se me ocurre nada más, por el momento tendremos que conformarnos con que coma algo.

— Está bien, pues en diez minutos estaré allí, llevaré un poco de todo, por si acaso. —Tras el asentimiento de la rubia a sus palabras, Dimity cortó la conexión y se dispuso a correr hasta las cocinas. Si iban a darle algo de comer a Hecate, lo menos que podía hacer era evitar que Miss Tapioca le diese alguna de sus desagradables comidas.

 

* * *

 

 

Alrededor de media hora más tarde Dimity se materializó junto a dos bandejas de comida y una tetera flotantes, frente a la puerta de las cámaras de Hecate. Era consciente de que su compañera no confiaba lo suficiente en nadie que no fuera Pippa Pentangle, pero hasta que Ada no le contó lo que había pasado con Indigo Moon no había entendido por qué. Ahora, la profesora de deportes comenzaba a atisbar algunas ideas sobre el funcionamiento de la mente de Hecate Hardbroom; hasta donde había llegado a suponer, para HB acercarse a alguien significaba corromperle y arruinarle la vida como había pasado con Indigo. Siempre se mantenía distante de todo el mundo, levantaba muros infranqueables y asustaba a profesores y alumnas… Pero también era la primera persona en dar un paso adelante cuando había problemas, en ofrecer su ayuda y en estar dispuesta a sacrificarse por cualquiera de las niñas, e incluso del profesorado. Dimity había pasado años juzgando a la morena, su forma de ser, su comportamiento; pero con el paso de los años y de las catástrofes había podido ver cómo era la profesora de pociones en realidad y cómo intentaba ocultarlo a todo el mundo. Miss Drill sabía que el alter ego de la bruja, que las alumnas habían apodado como Miss Softbroom, era la verdadera Hecate, o al menos en su interior, aunque hiciese lo imposible por reprimirla y enmascararla.

Y se preocupaba. No solo ella, también las alumnas. Después del último día de clases, cuando la estrella de los deseos de Ethel Hallow había atacado la academia, cuando habían traído a Indigo de vuelta y habían salvado la academia, Hecate se había desvanecido como siempre hacía, dejando a todo el mundo atrás. Las niñas insistieron en ir a buscarla, pero Miss Cackle les dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y que estaría bien… Pero ya hacía cuatro días de aquello y todo el mundo sabía que Hecate Hardbroom no estaba bien.

Indigo había rechazado la propuesta de Mildred de pasar el verano con ella y Julie, no quería irse sin despedirse de Joy, así que rondaba los pasillos de la academia a la espera de que su antigua mejor amiga le abriese la puerta y pudiesen aclarar las cosas. Ada realizaba tres intentos diarios, uno en cada comida, e incluso había tratado de hablar con ella desde fuera. Miss Bat había optado por dejar uno de sus sillones junto a la puerta y pasaba las tardes leyendo revistas y contándole todas las novedades, aunque no la estuviese escuchando. Al menos veinte alumnas, entre las que contaban Maud, Mildred, Enid, Felicity, Bea, Sybil, Clarice y Esmeralda, habían escrito mensajes a la maglet de Miss Cackle preguntando por el estado de Miss Hardbroom a diario. La propia Dimity había intentado echar la puerta abajo amenazando con infinidad de cosas a la bruja… Aunque no sabía hasta qué punto “te traeré a la mismísima Pippa Pentangle si hace falta” era una amenaza, pero realmente habría hecho cualquier cosa por ayudar a su amiga… Porque sí, aunque no quisiera, aunque se alejase, a veces fuese antipática o fría, era su amiga.

Dimity llevó una mano al pomo de la puerta y empujó hacia delante, con intención de abrir la puerta. El problema fue que, al igual que en todas las ocasiones anteriores, la puerta permaneció inmóvil y totalmente sellada.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —Murmuró, pero luego alzó la voz lo suficiente como para que medio castillo la escuchase.— ¡Pentangle tu novia no me deja entrar, dile que abra la puerta o la echaré abajo!

Aunque estaba distraída mirando a Hecate y acariciando algunos mechones de su cabello, Pippa escuchó a la perfección las palabras de Dimity. Pudo sentir como se le paraba el corazón y las mejillas se le volvían completamente rojas ante lo que había escuchado, así que rezó porque nadie más lo hubiese hecho ni viese su reacción.

— Vas… Vas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que eres mi novia… ¿Pero no me lo dices a mí? —La voz de Hecate sonó tan débil que Pippa no estaba segura de si había hablado o había sido su propia mente. Seguramente, de no ser por el leve movimiento entre sus brazos, habría pensado lo segundo.

— Yo… Yo no… No sé de dónde… No sé de dónde ha sacado eso… —La rubia carraspeó, más sonrojada todavía.— Pensaba que cuando había llegado yo habías abierto la puerta, ¿por qué ella no puede entrar?

— Yo no abrí la puerta. —Se tomó una pausa, necesitando tomar una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.— Simplemente nunca la cerré para ti. —Con aquellas palabras, la morena cerró los ojos y alcanzó a concentrarse lo suficiente como para que la puerta se abriese para la tercera bruja.

— Luego hablaremos de eso… Ahora, si no quieres que cierta profesora de deporte nos case en los dos próximos minutos, voy a levantarme y terminar de abrir lo que queda de las ventanas, pero no me moveré de esta habitación. ¿Te parece bien? —Pippa se separó lo suficiente como para mirar a su mejor amiga a los ojos, creyendo ver cierto disgusto ante aquellas palabras.

Hecate suspiró finalmente y asintió, aunque respondió mentalmente a aquello con un _“No me molestaría…”_ , mientras la rubia la soltaba lentamente y se levantaba, estirándose un poco. Se encontraba de espaldas a la morena, pero se giró rápidamente, entre confusa y sorprendida.

— ¿Que nos casara?

— ¿Disculpa? —Hecate sonó entre alarmada y avergonzada, pero se limitó a hacerse una bola en la cama y taparse hasta las orejas.

— Has dicho que no te molestaría. —Todavía con las mejillas completamente rojas, la bruja abrió las cortinas de los dos ventanales restantes, suspirando ante la ausencia de cristales. Los arreglaría más tarde.

— No he dicho nada de eso… —Y pese a la sinceridad de sus palabras, Pippa sabía que la había escuchado decir algo así.

— ¡Por un momento creí que tendría que echar la puerta abajo! Por las barbas de Merlín, nos tenía preocupados a todos, Miss Hardbroom. —Dimity se acercó e hizo que las bandejas flotantes y la tetera se depositasen en la mesa del salón, mientras ella atravesaba la puerta del dormitorio.

— Veo que cumple sus amenazas, Miss Drill. —Pese al intento de normalizar la situación con una de sus típicas burlas, las otras dos brujas notaron el desánimo de la morena y la tristeza que emanaba su voz.

— Sí bueno, algo tendré que hacer si quiero que me inviten a la boda, ¿no? —Les guiñó un ojo, ganándose un pequeño gritito por parte de Pippa, así como el sonrojo de ambas mujeres; no le gustaba perder y tampoco hacer trampas, pero su apuesta era de tres años y se le estaba acabando el tiempo… Además, aquellas dos parecían adolescentes indecisas, claramente necesitaban ayuda. Ada había sido demasiado buena diciendo que dos meses después de la Spelling Bee ya se habrían declarado.

 _“Menos mal que no nos ha visto juntas, si no seguro que ni preguntaba”_ pensó Hecate, demasiado desganada como para contestar. Pippa, por el contrario, abrió los ojos como platos y miró directamente a su mejor amiga. Miss Drill no parecía haberla escuchado, pero ella lo había hecho con bastante claridad, ¿acaso era posible…?

 _“¿Hiccup?”_ , pensó Pippa, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió la profesora de pociones, ganándose una confusa mirada por parte de Dimity.

— ¿Acaba de confirmarme que habrá boda, Miss Hardbroom?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! S-simplemente le estaba contestando a… —Miró a Pippa, pero la bruja parecía demasiado fascinada con algo como para prestarles atención.

— Pippa no ha dicho nada, no intente arreglarlo ahora. —Y nadie iba a quitarle aquella sonrisita satisfecha de la cara.

 _“Hiccup, no estoy hablando, estoy pensando… ¡Y me estás oyendo! ¿Te das cuenta? No sé qué ha pasado, pero es maravilloso, podemos oír nuestros pensamientos. ¿Telepatía quizá?”_ La voz de Pippa sonaba tan alta como si estuviese dando grititos de alegría a su alrededor, pero sus labios no se movían.

— ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Cómo estás haciendo eso? —Preguntó Hecate, cada vez más confusa.

— Tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo algo… ¿Miss Hardbroom? ¿Pippa?

— Oh, disculpa Dimity, es que acabo de descubrir algo y todavía estamos sorprendidas…

— Bueno, si hablamos de lo enamoradas que estáis la una de la otra, creo que sois las últimas en descubrirlo, enhorabuena.

— ¿Q-qué? —La voz de la rubia era poco más que un agudo chillido.

— ¡Largo de aquí, Miss Drill!

— Será un placer, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Informaré a las niñas y al person… —Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, ya se había desvanecido en una nube de humo negro.

— S-sobre lo que ha dicho… No le hagas caso, se le ha ido la cabeza… Ve demasiados romances magletvisivos… —Hecate se enterró más contra la cama, mientras Pippa atraía hacia ellas dos tazas de té recién servidas. La rubia tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y le tendió una de ellas.

— Bueno, tampoco estaba mintiendo del todo… Bebe un poco, le he puesto azúcar y miel, lo necesitas, aunque no te guste. —Esperó a que la morena saliese de debajo de las mantas para poner la taza entre sus manos. Al ver cuánto le temblaban, dejó la suya flotando y posó sus propias manos sobre las de Hecate, ayudándola.— Despacio…

Ni siquiera cuando la bruja se hubo terminado la taza, la rubia soltó sus manos. Seguía preocupada, puede que incluso parte de los celos que sentía por Indigo siguiesen ahí, pero si algo tenía claro era que no quería separare de su amiga, aunque solo pudiesen ser eso. Fue cuando Hecate salió de bajo las sábanas que Pippa se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba puesta… Más concretamente, de que lo único que llevaba puesto era una sudadera rosa con un unicornio en el frente; una sudadera que Pippa había usado por primera vez a modo de pijama el año anterior, una de las veces que se había quedado a dormir en Cackle’s, y que había decidido dejar allí para la siguiente vez que lo hiciera, convirtiéndose en su prenda habitual cuando lo hacía.

— ¿Qué querías decir? —La voz de Hecate sonó más suave y estable, aunque había algo en ella que la directora no lograba identificar.

— ¿Con qué?

— Con lo de que… No estaba mintiendo del todo… —Inseguridad… Eso fue lo que Pippa notó, miedo incluso.

— Bueno… Nunca te lo he dicho literalmente… No sabía cómo hacerlo… Así que esperaba que te pudieses dar cuenta sin que tuviese que hacerlo… Yo… Ah… Estoy enamorada de ti, Hecate, te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y nunca dejaré de hacerlo… Aunque tú estés enamorada de otra.

— ¿De… Otra? —La cara de Hecate era ahora un puzle indescifrable. Por un momento, Pippa temió que su confesión le hubiese resultado indiferente, pero…— Pippa, llevo enamorada de ti desde los trece años, nunca podría querer a otra persona que no fueses tú. —Había visto a Hecate vulnerable y expuesta otras veces, pero nunca de esa forma, nunca tan asustada y preocupada como en aquel momento.

— Pero pensé que…

— ¿Qué porque no era capaz de expresar lo que sentía, no lo hacía? —Terminó la morena, del mismo modo que Pippa había hecho años atrás, cuando se reconciliaron. Hecate dejó la taza sobre la cama y giró sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia, mostrando cierta cautela en sus movimientos, como si nada de eso fuese real.— Tú eres la única bruja por la que nunca he sentido nada… Te quiero, Pipsqueak.

— Yo también te quiero, Hiccup. —En algún momento, las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas sin ninguna clase de control, pero le daba igual, ya nada más le importaba aparte de algo que llevaba años muriéndose por hacer. Soltó una de las manos que tenía entrelazada con las de Hecate y la llevó a la mejilla de la morena, acercándose más.

 _“También deberíamos hablar de esto…”_ Pensó Hecate, sintiendo curiosidad por si realmente funcionaba.  
_“Quizá luego, ahora bésame de una vez, bruja tonta”_.

Y con una sonrisa, la primera desde hacía días, Hecate hizo lo que Pippa le pidió sin meditarlo dos veces. Pudo sentir como algo se arreglaba en su interior. Quizá no iba a ser la cura para el estado en el que se encontraba, pero era mucho mejor bálsamo del que nunca había podido imaginar. La mano libre de Hecate se posó sobre la cadera de Pippa, tirando ligeramente de ella para pegarla contra ella, mientras continuaba besándola sin prisa alguna, con toda la delicadeza que le era posible.

En algún momento, Pippa acabó sentada a horcajadas obre Hecate, con una mano en su mejilla y la otra enredada en su pelo, profundizando el beso y manteniendo a Hecate contra el cabezal de la cama. Las manos de Hecate habían pasado de la cadera de la rubia a recorrer toda su espalda y abdomen de forma tentativa, cuidadosa, siempre con lentitud y esperando cierto permiso… Quizá la cosa habría llegado a más si el estómago de Hecate no hubiese decidido manifestar su hambre en aquel momento, haciéndola gruñir a ella por la frustración. Pippa se echó a reír contra sus labios, dejando un par de besos más sobre ellos antes de separarse.

— Tendremos tiempo para esto luego… Vamos a comer algo, Hiccup, lo necesitas.

“ _Se me ocurren muchas cosas más apetecibles que la comida…_ ” Protestó mentalmente, con cierto tono infantil, olvidando por un momento que la podía escuchar.

— ¡Hecate Hardbroom no me puedo creer que acabes de decir eso! —Las mejillas de Pippa habían adquirido un color rosa, pero lejos de ofendida, solo parecía sorprendida.— Vamos a comer, comida… Y luego ya veremos, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

— Está bien… Pero no quiero salir de aquí… Ni ver a nadie…

— Trato hecho, nos quedaremos en tus habitaciones por hoy, si prometes comer, tomar el té y cenar. —Al recibir un asentimiento como confirmación, Pippa se levantó de encima y se puso en pie, para luego tenderle la mano.

Hecate echó a un lado las mantas, suspirando cuando los pantalones cortos negros que llevaba bajo la larga sudadera rosa revelaron sus largas y pálidas piernas, en las que se podían apreciar las sombras de algunos cortes. Pippa, sin embargo, no mencionó nada al respecto y se limitó a rodear su cintura par asegurarse de que no se cayese; todavía no sabía cuánto hacía realmente desde la última vez que la morena había comido, no pensaba arriesgarse a que le pasase nada. No mientras ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto, mientras pudiese protegerla de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquella misma tarde, un mensaje llegó a la maglet de Lillian Hearthstone.

 

_Me debes una cita, han hablado de lo que sentían antes de que se acabase el plazo._

_¿Crees que nos invitarán a la boda? Hemos hecho un gran trabajo con ellas._

 

Pese a haber perdido la apuesta, no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios ante la noticia, se alegraba tanto por Pippa... Y bueno, no es que le molestase especialmente deberle una cita a Dimity Drill.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quizá haya una segunda parte en la que Hecate le cuente a Pippa lo que pasó con Indigo, lo que ha pasado. Pero me estaba quedando muy largo y no quería que fuese demasiado.
> 
> Si queréis segunda parte o que alargue la historia en otro capítulo tratando más el tema de la telepatía y el vínculo mágico, decidme en los comentarios, si os ha gustado la historia, también sois libres de hacerlo.


End file.
